Mimi G, La Tragique Vie d'une Eternelle Amoureuse
by Mgn'G
Summary: Mimi est une fille que personne n'aime, trop intelligente, pas jolie, elle ne correspond pas aux critères de tout le monde. Quand vint le jour ou un garçon bouleversa son existence…


**Voila une petite one shot que j'ai écrite dans un moment d'inspiration, sur un personnage qui n'est pas de mes préférés - Mimi Geignarde - mais qui je crois est intéressant d'explorer ^^ et puis j'aime bien imaginer tout plein de fics sur divers personnages =D j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

...

Mimi Geignarde où La Tragique Vie d'une Eternelle Amoureuse.

Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Mimi était-elle si attirée par Harry ? Pourquoi elle était parfois si dure et susceptible ? Et bien, chers lecteurs, peut-être puis-je vous apporter une réponse qui satisfaire vos esprits avides de récits enivrants…

Il était une fois, à Poudlard, château digne d'un conte de fée que quiconque admirait pouvait imaginer sans difficultés un château rempli de Princes et Princesses, de dragons gardant des cachots et de fées aux bonnes intentions. Mais la réalité était toute autre. Cette bâtisse abritait en réalité la plus célèbre et réputée école de Sorcellerie au Monde; des élèves apprenaient là à devenir de puissants Sorciers, aspirant parfois à surpasser leurs ainés, d'autres vivaient là les plus belles années de leur vie, et quelques un ou unes d'entre eux n'aspiraient qu'à réussir brillamment ses études et à être aimés…

- L'amour… soupira Myrtle, que tout le monde surnommait méchamment Mimi Geignarde, car elle pleurait très souvent, et beaucoup de monde se réjouissait de son malheur car, on dira ce qu'on voudra, la jeunesse est souvent cruelle et impitoyable, ne rechignant pas à trouver un souffre douleur sans se douter qu'il puisse éprouver des sentiments, lui aussi.

Myrtle avait alors quinze ans et méditait dans les toilettes des filles qui étaient un des rares endroits ou elle pouvait être tranquille, à l'abri des moqueries sur son apparence ou son intelligence qui agaçait bon nombre de personnes.

- L'amour est, reprit-elle en chuchotant de sa voix aigue, un sentiment étrange, aérien, cruel… ne m'aimeras-tu donc jamais ? Ô toi qui part ta beauté, ton intelligence et ta popularité mériterais le doux nom d'Amour…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et des gloussements de jeune filles retentirent dans le sanitaire.

_Encore l'autre petite garce je parie_, pensa Mimi, je suis sûre qu'elle voudrait lui mettre le grappin dessus…

Elle détestait toutes ces filles qui lui faisait les yeux doux, qui croyaient pouvoir le prendre dans leurs filets. Mais elle savait qu'il les surpassait, qu'elles étaient inférieures à lui…

Myrtle connaissait depuis quelques mois les tourments de l'amour. Un jour, comme à son habitude, elle était venue dans la vaste bibliothèque du château pour étudier et s'était installée à une table à l'écart des autres pour espérer préserver un peu de tranquillité. Elle avait sorti toute ces affaires quelques peu démodées car elle venait d'une famille n'ayant pas toujours les moyens de lui acheter des affaires belles et neuves. Puis, après un moment de travail acharné , elle avait relevé la tête pour s'accorder une pause bien méritée, et elle l'avait vu.

_Il était à la recherche d'un livre parmi le vaste rayon devant lequel il se trouvait non loin d'elle, elle l'avait déjà croisé auparavant mais il ne lui était jamais apparu ainsi avant. Ce fût comme une révélation pour elle._

_Concentré sur ses recherches, il tâtonnait du bout des doigts les livres qui se présentaient à lui, il les considérait avec sérieux et relevait de temps en temps une mèche rebelle qui gênait sa vision. Elle le détailla discrètement, elle l'avait toujours vu dans les couloirs où dans la grande salle, il avait l'air si arrogant, et pourtant si intelligent. A présent, il ne se croyait pas observé et affichait une mine qui désarçonnait Mimi. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait tout à fait tomber amoureuse de cet homme. Et c'Est-ce qui lui arriva. Depuis ce instant elle sût ce qu'était l'amour dont elle avait si souvent entendu parler sans jamais le connaitre. _

Depuis ce jour, elle espérait à chaque moments pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir sa personne, l'approcher…

Mais il était tout, et elle, avec sa tête d'intello, son caractère pénible et son étiquette qu'elle trainait depuis des années, elle semblait n'être rien à coté de lui qui possédait une grâce innée, une grande intelligence, une cote de popularité au plus haut dans sa maison qui était celle des sang purs.

Alors elle passait énormément de temps à pleurer sur sa triste vie, elle n'avait pas d'amis, et un amour impossible… elle rêvassait beaucoup et reprenait parfois le sens des réalités uniquement lorsqu'elle se cognait contre un mur et que les autres élèves riaient de la voir casser ses lunettes disproportionnées qui étaient l'objet de tant de moqueries. Alors elle se vexait et sa fureur visible faisait encore plus rire ses détracteurs.

Un autre élément venait également assombrir le tableau et briser ses espérances; le garçon qu'elle aimait disait-on, détestait les nés-moldus. Et hélas, Mimi en était une. Et pour cela elle se maudissait car elle songeait que si elle avait été plus belle, si elle avait eu un sang plus pur, alors peut être que… mais elle revenait alors à la triste réalité et partait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Un jour, elle le surprit au détour d'un couloir, seul. Il était face à un mur et parlait une langue étrangère. Cependant, aux sifflements aigus que formaient ses cordes vocales, et à ceux que lui renvoyaient ce qui semblait être un écho, Mimi devina qu'il parlait le fourchelangue.

La langue de Salazar Serpentard, songea Mimi avec admiration.

Elle se demanda si les fantômes pouvaient être invisible car elle ne voyait pas à qui il pourrait parler, et l'idée d'un écho lui semblait quand même peu probable… Peut-être avait-il le pouvoir de parler aux morts restés dans l'au-delà ?

- Toi ! Elle sursauta en l'entendant s'exclamer ainsi. Sortant de sa rêverie, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était approchée, hypnotisée par le son de sa voix, et qu'il avait découvert sa présence.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu m'espionnais ? Fit-il d'un ton menaçant.

- N-non balbutia-t-elle en entendant son amour s'adresser directement à elle.

- Jure que tu ne répéteras rien de ce que tu as vu et entendu !

- Je le jure, répondit-elle, prête à prêter tous les serments imaginables pour lui.

- Bien. Maintenant, vas t'en.

Mimi s'en alla à contre cœur, ne se demandant pas ce qu'il fabriquait, elle était juste heureuse d'avoir pu lui parler ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Elle marchait en sautillant, pour la première fois depuis des années, Mimi était heureuse.

- Une sang de bourbe… avait-il murmuré. _Tue la._

Mimi s'était réfugiée dans les toilettes pour pleurer, mais cette fois de bonheur. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir eu droit à cette courte mais réelle conversation qu'elle était prête à tout pour remettre ça.

Ouvrant un robinet, pour se rafraichir, elle vit deux grands yeux qui observaient et se fut l'obscurité complète.

…...

Mimi était assise à coté de lui, elle était invisible pour lui, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus de son monde. Elle le vit ouvrir un vieux journal, prendre sa plume et, tracer de lettres gracieuses à l'encre verte.

_Aujourd'hui, le sang a coulé, une petite sang de bourbe est morte, première victime de mon fidèle allié, roi des reptiles, qui s'est chargé de l'envoyer dans le royaume des morts._

Mimi ferma ses paupières translucides en le voyant tracer ses mots qui lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir un poignard enfoncé dans le cœur. Dans son esprit il entendit le hurlement désespéré d'une âme en peine. Mimi était retournée dans le sinistre endroit qui avait marqué la fin de sa vie.

Pour ne pas oublier. Pour rester à Poudlard. Pour avoir le droit de le voir encore un peu…

Pour ne pas oublier combien la vie avait été injuste avec elle.

_Oh Tom, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? J'aurai tout fait pour toi si tu t'étais un peu intéressé à moi…_

Pendant des décennies elle avait effrayé, elle s'était moquée en retour, pour se venger de toutes ses années de souffrance, elle était devenue célèbre à Poudlard, elle avait appris ce qu'était devenu son amour…

Et puis elle l'avait rencontré, lui, le survivant. Celui qui lui faisait penser à ses cheveux noirs qu'elle avait si souvent rêvé de caresser, mais également celui qui lui permettrait de lui renvoyer son amour, de l'envoyer dans le royaume des morts ou elle irait après s'être arrangée que tout se déroule comme elle voudrait. Elle espérait toujours pouvoir le conquérir et obtenir sa rédemption…


End file.
